Medieval Alpha and Omega
by joshuab2897
Summary: What will happen to Humphrey when he can't remember his past. Will his past come back to haunt him in the Western Empire which he has called his home.
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey POV**

I have been running non-stop for the past day. I am not sure where i am at all i know is that i was running north. I don't want to thinking about what happened my family and kingdom. I was so tired from running. The hit his head on a tree knocking him out lying near an open field.

 **Kate POV**

There was a girl getting out of her royal blue and walks to the mirror. She pulls her hair back revealing her amber eyes. She walks to her chest and puts on a blue dress and a tiara. She walks out of her room and to her parents and opens their door. Uhm dad? As she says that her parents stir in there sleep. Her father sits up the king of their kingdom Yes sweetheart ? Can i go for a walk outside the wall ?

Her father yes dear but call the knights if you need anything. Ok dad as she walks out of their room and towards the gate.

 **No one POV**

Kate: um Knight jack can you open the gate for me?

Jack: sure my lady( goes and opens the gate)

Kate: thanks as she runs through the village and into a open field and looks around

 **Kate POV**

I walked in the field looking at the amazing view of the flowers until i notice something in the forest so i walk in and see a boy around my age on the ground not moving. I run back to the edge of the village and yell for some knights. As i did 4 knights come running along with my parents that were walking through the village as they do everyday.

 **No one POV**

Winston: what is wrong kate?

Eve: yeah sweetheart there nothing going to hurt you?

Kate: i know but there a boy on the ground in the forest not moving As she runs backs to the spot as they all follow

Winston: oh my what happened to him

Kate: not sure dad.

Eve: knights take him the medical house to make sure the will be ok.

Knight: yes my queen The picks up the boy and walks to the medical house

Kate: in her mind wow the kind of cute

As they follow the knight to the medical house and watch him to make sure

Sarah: hello my king and queen what brings you to the medical house?

Winston: this boy was found outside in the forest can you do a check to make sure the will survive.

Sarah: of course as she walks over and looks all over his body and checks his legs and sees several cuts and a major bump on his head. From what i see the is very tired and exhausted from running and has a very bad head injury i doubt the will remember anything from what the was running from.

Eve: will the remember his name and will the ever remember.

Sarah: the will know his name but anything else will take time to months or years to come back from the look of the force the hit the tree. he will be out of a few hour i can come get you if the wakes up.

Winston: thank you sarah as kate and eve followed him out of the medical house back to the castle .

 **Humphrey POV**

All that i see is black nothing else but i can hear everything around me though. I heard them say i won't wake up for another hours and that it nothing else they said made sense to me. So i just lay here listening to everything going one around me i hear the other people around me for the next couple hours i think it's hard to tell time when all you see is black. As i hear the people say it was evening and they were off to dinner everything was coming back the light of the room. As i open my eyes i see the house was in was a medical house. I was so tired i laid my head back down on the bed and fall asleep for the night.


	2. New Home

**Kate POV**

I was sitting in the throne room with my parents just thinking about that boy that we found near the field. My parents were talking something about me but i wasn't paying attention. I was looking out the window at the village. It's been a day since we found him and i been wondering why the hasn't woke up from being out for a day.

 **No One POV**

Winston: kate dear we need to talk with you?

Kate: still looking out the window

Eve: dear did You hear us?

Kate: oh sorry what you say

Winston: we need to talk about training you to protect yourself

Kate: ok so what will you do?

Eve: Well there a place you go to training north of here me and your father will go with you to help you along with the other princes and princesses.

Kate: cool when will this happen?

Winston: in a year

Kate: ok

 **Humphrey POV**

I have been laying in this bed for the last 2 hours ever since i woke up my restful night sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around it looked like i was the only person in the house right now. I feel fine besides a splitting headache. I sit up on the bed and put my feet on the floor of the house and look around seeing the place was quite nice so i just sit there. I sat there for about 30 minutes until i heard someone enter the house.

 **No One POV**

Sarah: i see you're finally awake

Humphrey: yeah beside the headache i am fine

Sarah: want something for that?

Humphrey: yes please

Sarah: walks over and gets something for the headache.

Humphrey: what ur name by the way?

Sarah: my name is sarah and yours?

Humphrey: My name is Humphrey and where am i at?

Sarah: you're in the western kingdom.

Humphrey: from what i seen so far it's a nice place as the laughs a little

Sarah: it it a quiet place for the most part since the north and south kingdoms made a agreement.

Humphrey:so what is there to do around here?

Sarah: not much from what i see you a kind of muscular

Humphrey: yeah me too but i don't remember why though.

Sarah: it can take months to years before the memories come back to you

Humphrey: ok so is there anything you need me to do i be helpful around here if you want.

Sarah: no just wait here you can clean up if you want the king and his family wants to see u once you woke up so i get them.

Humphrey: ok

As she walks out towards the castle

 **Kate POV**

I was sitting in my room and decided to go see what my parents were doing. So i walked down to the throne room and looked around the castle as i did. Once i got to the throne room i saw my parents and the general of the army talking so i just waited for them to be done so i looked at the castle gate. Once i saw who was at the gate i knew that the boy has woken up finally and sarah was on the way to get us to see the boy. I run to where my parents were and waited for sarah to enter the room.

 **NO One POV**

Winston: what the matter kate?

Kate:nothing just can't wait she said with a smile on her face

Eve: you seem very happy about something

As Eve said this sarah came walking in the room.

Sarah: my king and Queen

Winston: you need something sarah

Sarah: no sir the boy is awake i thought u would want to know

Eve: well that what made kate happy

Kate: just shakes her head

Winston: well let's go see him then

As they walk back to the medical house humphrey as everything cleaned and organized.

Sarah: he in here wow

Winston: what is it

Sarah: it's finally all clean and organized

Eve: yeah it is and looks even better than before who did this

Humphrey: that would be me

Winston: what ur name son?

Humphrey: the name humphrey sir just repaying her for helping by getting everything in order

Eve: you done better than that

Humphrey: well thank you

Winton: i am king of the western kingdom and she is my wife and queen

Humphrey: well nice to meet you and thanks for helping me

Eve: no problem if it wasn't for our daughter found you u be in the forest.

Humphrey: well i then owe her for saving me then

Winston: well to my left is my daughter kate

Kate: hey

Humphrey: hey and thanks for finding me

Kate: i couldn't have left you out there is not what a good princess would do.

Humphrey: well i am grateful and sir may i stay here untili get my memory back

Winston: of course you can we get a house built for you until then i think sarah could use some help around here

Sarah: you be so much help

Humphrey: sure i like to help

Winston: see you later

As the family leaves and heads back to the castle.

 **Humphrey POV**

I am was thinking to myself that they are great people and i probably find a good job here until i have my memory back. So i just kept the medical house clean and help sarah whenever she ask until the house is built. I thought to myself kate was cute. As i lay down on a bed and fall asleep that night with a hope of a home that i have now.


	3. The Long Journey

Year Later

 **Humphrey POV**

It's been a year in the western kingdom since i was found in the forest by kate. I have a nice home and a good job working at the medical house and hunting for the kingdom. I just woke up from a weird dream i am not sure how to describe but in my head it feels like it was real like it actually happened. As i ponder in my head i hear a knock at the door and walk up to the door.

 **No One POV**

Humphrey: yes

Kate: hello humphrey

Humphrey: hey kate how r u

Kate: good i came to tell you that i am leaving today

Humphrey: where you going?

Kate: training so i can protect myself

Humphrey: make sense be safe and have a good journey

Kate: i will see you in 9 years

Humphrey: see you later kate

As Humphrey watches kate follow her parents to the edge to the village and up to the north he heads to the medical house.

Sarah: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hey what we doing today?

Sarah: we'll make sure everything in place other than that we can walk around the village.

Humphrey: sounds like a plan

 **Humphrey POV**

As the day went on the dream i had kept playing in my head. As i look on to the castle it looks so empty with only half the knights here and the other half with the king and queen. That dream kept plaguing my mind the death the screaming of the villagers and the clash of metal on metal. As i walk back into my little house i sit on my bed and think about the times i have had in the western kingdom was peaceful and nice nothing like what i saw in the dream in that kingdom. I lay down on my bed and shut my eyes for a night rest.

 **Humphrey Dream POV**

I look around and see i am in a beautiful room with a wonderful view. I hear metal footsteps come closer to the door and i just look and wait. I see three people walk in.

Hey son how are you today King Alex

Great dad what you doing and who is her pointing to the lady on the right.

She is a friend of mine and she will be watching you for today while me and you dad go around the kingdom to make sure everyone is safe and anyone needs help Queen Snow

Ok mom and dad as i go back to the window and look out to the kingdom

Hey my name is Amber

Hey amber how do you know my parents i ask

I am friends with your mother and i am a queen of another kingdom not too far away.

Thats cool

 **No One POV**

Amber: so what you like to do for fun?

Humphrey: play hide and seek, and practice my skills my dad taught me

Amber: how about we play hide and seek

Humphrey: sure you count

Amber: one

For hours they play hide and seek then the hours turn to days amber comes back and then days to week and months.

 **Little Humphrey POV**

It's been a year since amber has basically become a stepmother to me. It's been great i have plenty of time with my real parents and when they are away i have time to play and practice with amber on my skills i have become better than both my parents and amber in swordsmanship and bowmanship. It was early in the morning when my parents came to me and said that they will be out of the day on the kingdom and amber was staying to watch me. As my parents let and amber walks i hear a loud clash and screaming and fighting and all that i know is that amber was telling me to run and get far away. As i run out of the village i see the blood the screaming .

 **Humphrey POV Normal**

I wake up sweating and crying now that i have realized that my home was destroyed. I need to see this for myself so i get up and walk to the to the medical house.

 **No One POV**

Humphrey: hey sarah can we talk?

Sarah: yeah whats going on?

Humphrey: i need to go i am have memory flashbacks and i need to see for real if what i have seen is true.

Sarah: i knew this day would come becareful and whatever you have a home here

Humphrey: thank you sarah

Sarah: You're Welcome

 **Humphrey POV**

As i walk to the edge of the forest south from where i remember walking?


End file.
